In Heat
by Lis123
Summary: Derek comes over Stiles house to talk strategy with Scott. Find out what happens when Scott runs late and Stiles Suddenly goes into heat. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I should hopefully have a new chapter of Unofficial Brothers up this Sunday. Sorry for the wait, been busy. Hopefully you will enjoy this ONE SHOT? (I might make one more chapter).**

* * *

Derek leaned back against Stiles desktop table with his arms folded to his chest and a stern look covering his face as he waited for Scott to show up. Stiles lay back on his bed with a bored look on his face, as he tossed a small rubber basketball in the air over his head.

The pair was silent.

Suddenly there was a ding noise in the room signaling that Derek received a text. Stiles sat the ball he was playing with on his nightstand and moved his eyes over to Derek curiously as the wolf pulled out his phone to read the message.

"What did Scott say?" Stiles asked as Derek placed his cell back into his pocket.

"He is running late, but he should be here soon." Derek voiced a bit irritated.

"Cool, it gives us time to catch up." Stiles said sitting up on his bed, moving into Indian style.

"So today at school…" Stiles rambled on.

Derek let out an annoyed sigh as Stiles went on talking.

"…they used to offer chocolate pudding at lunch and for some reason they stopped with the pudding and instead give apples. I miss the pudding."

"Do you ever shut up?" Derek snapped.

"I'm just trying to kill time; it wouldn't kill you to actually communicate ever so often." Stiles replied, which earned him glare from Derek from across the room.

* * *

"God, it's hot in here." Stiles complained, reaching over to the switch on his back wall, turning his ceiling fan on and then proceeded to take his shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

The air circulated in the room and Stiles scent hit Derek like a freight train.

His nostrils flared up and his breathing became a bit heavy as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his natural urges.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked eyeing the wolf, oblivious to the fact that he was now rubbing his aroused dick through his pants.

"Stiles, you're in heat."

"Is that why I'm so hot, horny and..." He stopped mid speech, lifting his ass up a bit to reveal a damp spot on his bed.

"…Wet?" He finished.

Derek let out a low growl that vibrated down his throat, making Stiles stiffen.

One minute Derek was standing a few feet away and the next; He was on top of Stiles on his bed grinding against him.

"Oh god!" Stiles moaned, happily lifting his hips up to meet Derek's.

Their clothed hard-ons brushed up against each other once, twice, three times before Derek back away from Stiles body much to the teen's disliking. Derek began stripping, ridding himself of his clothes, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin upon Stiles and to be inside his tight, leaky hole.

The teen whimpered in need, helplessly thrusted his hips up into the air trying to get any relief he could.

Seeing Stiles urgency Derek wasted no time pulling down the teen's sweat pants along with his boxers, positioning himself at Stiles slick entrance. He gripped onto the teen's flimsy legs as he slide his heated cock inside.

"Uh, don't stop." Stiles gasped, clinging to Derek upper back as if his life depended on it, feeling the wolf's full length fill him up inside.

Derek grunted in a trance, slamming his cock into the horny teen repeatedly over and over and over again.

* * *

"Stiles, you here!" Scott shouting up the stairs before coming into the bedroom, only to freeze up at the sex act happening in front of his eyes.

Stiles glanced over at Scott through clouded eyes but made no point in stopping his hip movements.

Derek was lost in his own world, not even acknowledging the other wolf as he continued his quest of spilling his seed inside the teen.

"Der help, uh, heat, oh!" Stiles struggled to say.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go!" Scott all but shouted in panic, as he practically ran out the room.

Derek hit a sweet spot deep inside causing Stiles eyes to roll into the back of his head and dig his nails into the wolf's muscular shoulders.

"Oh, I'm so high off your dick right now." He moaned.

Derek growled roughly in response, thrusting deeper, faster.

Stiles lost it after that, screaming out gibberish as he came all over himself.

Derek finished shortly after exhausted, laying his sweaty body over Stiles, resting his head on the teen's chest.

Stiles smiled weakly running his fingers through Derek's soft locks.

"I can hear your heart beat." Derek said hoarsely, as he worked on fixing his erratic breathing.

Stiles hummed through closed eyes and continued playing with Derek locks.

* * *

It wasn't until Stiles looked up seeing Scott standing above him shouting his name that he realized he had fallen asleep.

There was no sign of Derek.

Stiles greeted Scott with a lazy smile on his face.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Have you been sleeping there this whole time?" Scott asked amazed.

Stiles looked down to see he was still lying in the same sheets he shared with Derek the night before. His chest was cleaned off, Derek must have helped cleaned him off while he slept and put his pants back on him.

The thought made him blush.

Stiles could still feel Derek's dick deep inside him with his every move.

He was a bit sore but it was a satisfying soreness.

He got out of bed and let out a content sigh, walking towards his friend across the room.

"I think so. I feel great. You ever just felt completely satisfied?" Stiles voiced excitedly.

Scott took a moment to think it over before answering.

"No."

"I should do something nice for Derek, for helping me out. Maybe I'll bake him an apple pie, he would like that." He said with a smile on his face.

"You can't bake." Scott stated.

"Alright, fine. I'll buy him an apple pie."

"Stiles..."

"Yeah?"

"You're still in heat."

"What?"

"I smell it on you." Scott voiced.

"Yeah, but the worst of it is over. You don't feel tempted do you?" Stiles asked nervously biting his lower lip.

"No, but then again, you smell like Derek so maybe that's why."

"Well, if you can control yourself I'm sure Derek will be able too. I'll take a shower."

* * *

After the shower, Stiles step close to Scott.

"Well, how do I smell?"

Scott cautiously took a step forward sniffing the air.

"I can still smell your heat on you but it's not as strong." Scott answered.

"And you're still not tempted right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, than let's go!"

* * *

Scott and Stiles walked up to the familiar house in the woods.

Derek came over acting like his normal grumpy self which made Stiles ease up; glad there was no weirdness between the two after the other night.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I brought you a pie, as a thank you for helping me out yesterday." Stiles replied.

"Stiles that wasn't on purpose, I couldn't control myself." Derek claimed.

"I know and you help without knowing, so thank you."

Derek arched an eyebrow in question as it fell silent among the two.

"Uh, I'm going to put this pie inside while you two talk." Scott voiced awkwardly, going in the house.

* * *

Derek suddenly sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring up again. He stormed over to Stiles practically backing him up into a tree.

"Stiles, you're still in heat." He said cringing.

"Yeah, but its fading." The teen voiced clueless.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut as his hands were brought up to either side of Stiles face, Derek's claw extracted.

The wolf's breathing became heavy.

Stiles eyes widened and he gasped as Derek pressed his claws into the bark of the tree digging into it.

"I can still smell myself on you." Derek voiced roughly.

"But I took a shower." Stiles protested.

Derek reopened his eyes to look at the clueless teen.

Stiles was shocked to see Derek eyes glowing blue. He squeezed them shut and reopened them again and they went back to his normal human eyes.

"You think taking a shower is going to get rid of my smell? How can you be so stupid Stiles?"

"Hey, take that back." Stiles argued, slapping Derek chest causing a growl to come from the wolf.

"Don't touch me." Derek warned.

Stiles gulped nervously, seeing sweat start to build up on Derek's forehead as if he was struggling not to snap.

"Get out of here Stiles NOW." He voiced before carefully backing away from the teen added distance between them.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles replied, but didn't move an itch curiously fixated on Derek.

* * *

"Go!" Derek barked with glowing eyes.

Stiles startled, took off in a jog only to trip over a tree branch a few feet away, landing on his stomach in the dirt.

"Owe!" he moaned, getting on his hands and knees.

"Stupid tree." The teen whined, not realizing he was presenting his ass to the wolf watching the scene.

Before Stiles could move to stand up Derek was on him in a snap, pressing him back into the dirt from the force.

"Ah, Derek what the hell?"

Derek growled in his ear making Stiles eyes widen and the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The wolf quickly ripped Stiles pants in shreds with his claws.

Stiles gasped and eagerly arched his back bringing his ass high up to Derek.

Within seconds Derek's swollen cock was inside Stiles filling up his needy hole.

"Oh god, mmmm." Stiles groaned, huffing against the dirt and bringing his hips back into Derek hold.

Derek growled powerfully, possessively, pleasurably.

* * *

"Who's ready for pie?" Scott asked, coming out to the porch to find Derek pounding feverishly into Stiles who was moaning like a slut.

"Oh come on guys, not again!" He whined, shielding his eyes as he headed back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So I decided to do a part two. I'm not sure if there will be a third part. We'll, see.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Stiles woke up to the sound of his stomach grumbling. He let out a tired yawn and stretched his arms above his head before walking over to Scott in the kitchen, who was in the processes of making something on the stove top.

"What are you making? I'm starving." Stiles asked, rubbing his belly and peeking over his friend's shoulder trying to get a look of the food sizzling in the pan.

"I'm making tacos. You want some?" Scott asked, as he mixed the seasoning mixture with the beef.

"Yes, please." Stiles replied, grabbing some shredded cheese that was sitting in a bowl on the countertop, tossing a small amount back in his mouth.

Scott eyed his friend oddly as Stiles opened the fridge door, scanning the products inside carefully, as if he was on the hunt for something in particular.

"Do we have anything sweet to eat?" He asked.

"Umm…" Scott replied, somewhat taken back at Stiles sudden appetite.

"Oh, ice cream!" Stiles voiced excitedly, taking a wrapped drum stick out of the freezer, breaking the seal quickly and took a big bite out of the chocolate and nut covered vanilla ice cream treat, moaning loudly.

"Stiles, we are about to eat tacos, you're really going to have an ice cream right now?" Scott criticized as he turned the stovetop off and removed the cooked beef off the burner.

"I got room and I'm almost done with my ice cream." Stiles claimed, as he fixed himself a plate of tacos with one hand while holding his ice cream cone and stealing licked of the sweet treat in the other.

"Dude, you might want to pace yourself, that's a lot of food." Scott voiced, eyeing Stiles plate holding four stuff tacos.

"What are you insinuating, that I'm a pig because I have a big appetite?" He questioned.

"No man, I'm…"

"Screw you Scott, Screw you!" Stiles snapped, slamming his plate down on the table in anger.

Scott watched frighten as his friend started to breaking down crying in front of him.

"Why would you say that? That's so mean." Stiles choked out through tears.

"Oh god, I need to get out of here." Scott voiced, walking away from his moody friend.

"No, don't leave me, please. I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's the hormones. I'm just really vulnerable right now and I haven't heard from Derek since the woods and it's bugging me. Have you heard from Derek?" Stiles asked hopeful.

"Stiles breathe. How about I go check on him, while you finish eating?" Scott suggested, already half way out the door with his car keys in hand.

"Yeah, okay. Tell him I said hi." Stiles voiced happily before Scott shut the door, making his escape.

* * *

Scott brought his hand up a few inches away from the old, splintered door. He was a bit hesitant to make contact with the wooden surface. He knew Derek liked his privacy but he was desperate for help.

Scott gave the door a soft knock and waited. All was still and silent.

He knocked a second time, this time louder, and harder on the wood. The door creaked open under the force and Scott peeked in, scanning the gloomy, bare-looking room over as he stepped inside, trying to locate Derek.

"Derek, you home?" He voiced as he walked around, coming across the living room.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Derek sitting in a chair, fully engaged in a book.

"There you are. Why didn't you answer me when I called out for you?" Scott asked.

Derek slowly moved the book down from his face and closed it, placing it down in his lap as he gave Scott an annoyed look.

"I was hoping you would get the hint and leave me alone obviously." Derek snapped, before standing up, placing his book down on a nearby table and walking over to the big window in the living room, looking outside.

"Stiles has asked for you. He thinks you're avoiding him." Scott said, coming further into the room.

"I am avoiding him." The wolf said flatly, before turning back to meet Scott's disapproving gaze.

"It's for his best interest during this time. I can't control my urges around him anymore than he can control his." He explained, folding his arms into his chest, standing his ground.

"Derek please, I'm begging you. Stiles is driving me insane. He is an emotional wreck. One minute, he is overly excited, the next, he is snapping at me and crying for no reason. He's over the horny phase, so you don't have to worry about him jumping you at the door or feeling tempted yourself. You just have to humor him for a little bit, make him feel wanted, that's all." Scott voiced reassuringly.

Derek arched an eyebrow and looked towards the ceiling as he thought it silently over before he glanced back at Scott and gave him a big astounding no.

The confident smile Scott was once wearing quickly fell from his face.

"Oh come on Derek, don't you remember how hard it was the first time you went through heat?"

Derek let out an annoyed sigh.

"I went through my heat alone Scott. I dealt with it. Stiles can suffer a few more days. It will make him tough in the long run." Derek claimed.

"Do you not know Stiles at all?"

Derek rolled his eyes annoyed as Scott went on.

"Come on, just come over tonight and watch a movie with us. He will appreciate the company."

"Fine, I'll come over tonight, but that's it. I'm drawing the line there." Derek replied stubbornly.

"Good, that's enough." Scott said smiling.

* * *

"Look who I brought?" Scott said happily, opening the door wider so Stiles could see Derek come in.

Stiles blushed and looked down at his outfit, embarrassed.

"Scott, why didn't you tell me we had company tonight? I'm not dressed, I didn't even shower today. I look a mess." Stiles complained, pulling at his blue and white checkered shirt and navy blue pajama pants, feeling a bit insecure.

Derek came over to Stiles and pulled one of the teen's hands away from his clothes, enclosing his palm against his.

"You don't need to change for me, you look nice."

Stiles sighed contently and his cheeks filled up with color.

"I do?"

Derek looked back at Scott who gave him an encouraging look.

"Yes, you do." The wolf said before releasing Stiles hand.

"That's so sweet, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." The teen said, getting choked up and teary eyed.

Derek eyed him strangely as Stiles wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm like this. It's driving me nuts. My mood changes so quickly and I can't control it. I feel trapped in my own emotions." He whined.

"I understand. It will pass before you know it." Derek voiced.

"I hope so because I don't know how much more I can take."

"Me either." Scott mumbled in the background.

"Come on, let's watch the movie, what are we watching?" Derek said, walking over to the living room.

"Pretty women." Stiles replied, grinning.

Derek and Scott both grimace at the thought.

"What, too girly? Would you rather watch Freaky Friday or Hocus Pocus?" Stiles asked.

"Pretty Women is fine." Derek answered, not wanting to cause an argument.

Scott took a seat on the love seat as Derek and Stiles took a spot next to each other on the couch.

* * *

Stiles smiled excitedly as the movie started, hugging a pillow to his chest. Derek can't help but watch him, finding the teen's reactions more entertaining than the film.

A small smile came to his lips and he scooted closer to Stiles wrapping an arm around his waist. The teen let out a pleasant sigh in sunk into Derek's strong hold snuggling up against him as he continued watching the movie.

Stiles moved his pillow to the wolf's lap and slide down on the couch resting his head in his lap as Derek began rubbing his back, soothing Stiles into a deep sleep.

Derek played with his hair, enjoying the delightful sighs and slow exhales that came from the teen's mouth.

"He's asleep, good. Now we can watch something decent." Scott voiced, switching out dvds.

Derek frowned and removed himself slowly from Stiles sleeping form so not to disturb his sleep.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna get him to bed." Derek voiced, picked up the teen's dead weight off the couch, earning a groan before Stiles happily wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck.

"Whatever floats your boat man." Scott voiced, turning on The Fast and The Furious.

Derek opened the bedroom door and placed Stiles gently on the bed.

"Der?" Stiles voiced sleepily.

"Shhh, get some rest." He replied, giving the teen's forehead a kiss before heading towards the door turning the bedroom light off.

"Der stay, please. I don't want to be alone." Stiles said drowsily, looking up at Derek by the door with a sad expression on his face.

"Okay. I'll stay." The wolf said, shutting the door and taking off his leather jacket and jeans, leaving him in just his blue shirt and black boxer brief underwear.

He got under the covers and pulled Stiles to him by the waist earning a moan from the teen.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and leaned in close to his face.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. I just want to feel your lips against my skin, just once." Stiles voiced.

"Okay." Derek replied hoarsely.

Stiles eagerly licked his lips and closed his eyes waiting for Derek to make his move. Soon after, he felt a soft, warmness against his lips.

He let out a content sigh and opened his mouth allowing Derek to slide his skilled tongue inside.

It was a slow, sensual kiss that made Stiles moan through the lip lock and made his toes curl up in pleasure.

Derek placed a gentle hand on Stiles cheek as he pressed his lips harder against Stiles and massaged his tongue against the teen's own for few moments before pulling back all together to find Stiles staring back at him with a look of lust mixed with another warmer emotion which could only be one thing, love!?

Derek gave Stiles a weak smile and rubbed the bottom of his chin affectionately.

"You should sleep. You have another big day tomorrow." Derek claimed.

Stiles nodded in understanding.

"You're not going anywhere, right?"

"I said I would stay Stiles. I meant it."

"Okay."

Stiles laid back on his side and relaxed as soon as he felt Derek wrapped his arms around his waist. Sleep soon took over the pair.

* * *

Stiles woke up worn out and sore. He looked down noticing an arm wrapped around his waist.

"What the fuck?" He said lowly.

He turned to find Derek sleeping up against him.

"Derek? What is he doing here and in my bed?" Stiles thought, as he slide out of bed and sneaked out of his room to find Scott, who was in the kitchen eating cereal.

"Feeling better?" Scott asked between spoonfuls.

"Scott, what happened last night? Why is Derek in my bed?" Stiles replied, weirded out.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

Scott walked over to his friend and sniffed his neck.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles questioned.

"It's gone." Scott said in amazement.

"What's gone?"

"Oh thank god, it's gone." Scott rejoiced, hugged Stiles tightly before backing away.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your heat, Stiles, it's gone. I don't smell it on you anymore. It must have left during the night." Scott explained.

"I was in heat?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"No."

Scott gave his friend a surprised look.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Derek and I were waiting for you in my room."

Scott eyed him strangely as Derek came out of the room now fully dress, sporting bed hair.

"You're saying you don't remember anything that happened these last few days?"

Derek froze in his spot.

Stiles looked back between Derek and Scott before answering.

"No, did I miss something?"

"Well actually..." Scott started to say.

"No, you didn't." Derek voiced coldly.

"I need to head back." The wolf added, before walking out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I don't know what happen but I thought of this ending for Derek and Stiles and it turned out very pornish. Lots of people showed interested in this story right away, so after hesitating a bit, I decided to add this part 3 (ending) to this short story. Warning: it's basically sex, sex and more sex. If you looking for more of a mushy gushy fluffy ending… uh, sorry, not really my thing.**

* * *

Derek was in the middle of raking leaves off his property when a rustling sound filled his ears. He arched an ear up, using his enhanced hearing and listened in on the noisy distraction, realizing he wasn't alone anymore.

Someone was walking across his property and they were heading right for him. The wolf could hear the intruder's shoes crunching against the leaves as they went, hear their heart beating in their chest and more importantly, smell their scent.

It was a familiar scent, one Derek had been pinning over for the last week.

The wolf's body stiffened a bit and his grip on the rake handle tighten but he didn't stop gathering up leaves.

"Derek." Stiles voiced, walking up to the wolf, stopping a few feet away.

"What is it Stiles, can't you see I'm busy?" Derek replied grumpily.

"I miss you… and I miss what we had." Stiles said unexpectedly.

Derek stopped mid-rake and stood up straight, meeting Stiles nervous gaze.

"I thought you couldn't remember." He snapped, eyeing the teen questioningly.

"I can't remember everything. I just remembered you being there for me and what it felt like and I miss feeling that. Don't you?" He asked nervously, with his hands in his pockets, squirming a bit in his spot, under the wolf's stern stare.

"I was helping you through your heat Stiles. It didn't mean anything." The wolf voiced stubbornly.

"It didn't?" Stiles replied sadly.

"Of course not." Derek snapped.

Stiles frowned in his spot.

"It could mean something though, if you want it to." The teen said hopeful; walking closer to Derek, till he was in arms reach.

"Do, do you want it to mean something?" He asked, searching the wolf's green eyes for answers.

Derek stared at Stiles silently, as if thinking the teen's question over.

In a blink of an eye, the rake was tossed to the ground and the wolf had Stiles by waist, pressing the teen's lean torso into Derek's built chest.

Before Stiles could processes what was happening, Derek's had his lips pressed up against his in a heated kiss.

Stiles moaned in the lip lock, eagerly wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck as Derek squeezed the teen's ass possessively and growled in between breaths.

"Fuck, I love when you get all woofy on me." Stiles moaned.

* * *

One moment, they were making out heavily out front and the next moment, Stiles was lying on Derek's bed watching with hunger eyes as the wolf started to undress for him, showing off his beautiful sculpted, naked body.

The teen impatiently toss his shirt on the ground and unbuttoned his pants as Derek towered over him meeting his lips with a fever.

"Fuck me please; I need you inside me NOW." Stiles stressed as he broke away from Derek's mouth.

The wolf let out a grunt and positioned himself at the teen's entrance, meeting his wild eyes as Derek slid inside his tight hole and began pounding his cock in and out.

"Oh god." Stiles gasped, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure as Derek thrusted deeper, biting down on the teen's neck, marking him as his.

Stiles called out as Derek's sharp teeth grazed his skin, coming all over his stomach.

The wolf thrusted in and out a few more times before he reached his own end, emptying his seed into Stiles swollen hole.

They laid still for a few minutes working on catching their breaths.

"Derek?" Stiles voiced as he played with his dark strains.

"Hmm?" Derek replied, not bothering to lift his head off the teen's chest to look at him.

"I love you."

"I know Stiles...me too."

* * *

Stiles smiled at this, before licking his lips.

"Can we go again?" He asked eagerly.

Derek snorted and turned to look at the hyper teen smirking at his lustful face.

"Careful what you wish for." The wolf voiced, before hopping up and quickly flipping Stiles over on his stomach with ease, rubbing his growing cock against the teen's horny hole.

Stiles moaned and held on to the sheets tightly as Derek shoved his swollen member into him again.

"Uhhh!" He called out as the first strike hit his prostate perfectly.

The wolf growled and grunted, pounding into the spot over and over until Stiles had tears of pleasure in his eyes and he was red in the face.

"Derek, I'm… I can hold on, I…. UHHH!" Stiles shouted, as he came for a second time.

"Your mine, you belong to me." The wolf voiced in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as Derek filled him up with more cum.

Derek gave Stiles ass a smack, leaving a pink hand print.

The teen yelped in surprise but soon relaxed when the wolf rubbed his sore, cum filled ass.

"I love your ass." He said roughly.

Stiles moaned wiggling his butt a bit as Derek squeezed his cheeks and slid his thumb over his hole rubbing over the now slicked with cum entrance.

The teen pressed back against the wolf's thumb, wanting more pressure.

"I'm going to make you cum till you can't cum anymore." He said harshly.

Stiles gasped as Derek slid his index finger in his hole.

"Derek please." He whined, feeling his cock swell up again.

The wolf watched amazed and turned on as Stiles pushed back against his cum covered finger, sliding his hips back and forth, fucking his digit.

"God stiles, you're such a slut… but you're my slut."

"Oh yes, I'm your slut. Fuck me please, I need more." Stiles moaned out.

Derek grinned pleased and withdrew his finger tossing Stiles on his back again, so he was facing the wolf once more.

"Derek." Stiles whined, as he began stroking his cock, waiting for Derek to make his move.

* * *

"You want my knot in you Stiles?"

Stiles eyes clouded with lust, precum dropped down his already messy cock.

"Fuck yes, I want you to knot me, fill me up Derek."

The wolf growled and thrusted his cock inside, letting go, giving the teen a few mighty thrusts before his knot swelled inside Stiles, stretching him good and heating his insides up.

"Oh god, uh Derek, feels so good…so fucking good." Stiles moaned.

The wolf growled and grabbed Stiles hips as he rotated his swollen knot inside the teen, letting it press up against Stiles prostate.

"Oh Derek, I'm cumming!" He shouted through closed eyes, clawing the wolf's back in need.

The teen panted away and licking his lips as Derek's huge knot rubbed against his sensitive skin, causing his pinkish cock to pump out a steam of cum down his thigh.

Derek continued rubbing his knot inside Stiles letting him feel the pleasure as long as possible before it deflated back down to normal size.

The wolf kept his cock inside the teen as they passed out in the heat of passion in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Note: ( Cringe ) where has my mind gone...to the dirty gutter apparently. I blame all the naughty sterek fics I have read recently. LOL! Hopefully, porn Sterek does you good readers.**


End file.
